


Arachnophobia

by graveltotempo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Archnophobia, Derek is a Softie, M/M, Sheriff is protective, stiles is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveltotempo/pseuds/graveltotempo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is something Derek Hale is scared of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> Random Sterek cuteness, I guess?

“Dad, I’m home!” shouted Stiles as he opened the door. Sheriff Stilinski didn’t bother answering his son at all. He knew that Stiles wasn’t even waiting for an answer.

The teen rushed upstairs,. He opened his door and threw his bag on his bed, before sitting on his chair. Then he opened his PC, turning it on. He quickly took off his shoes while he was waiting for the computer to load.

“Someone could literally be standing behind you with an axe and you would not even know.” Said a voice behind him as a set of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

Stiles _didn’t_ scream like a girl. He most definitely just let a very manly surprised yelp. Not a girly scream. Nope. Not at all.

“Stiles? Are you ok?” shouted his dad from downstairs.

“Yup! Positive! 100%! Like everything it’s absolutely perfect!” he shouted back.

“That’s the perfect way of making someone understand know that something is most definitely not all right.” Murmured a voice on his ear.

Stiles breathed out before turning around. “Derek _freaking_ Hale. What. The. Holy. Fuck. You scared the shit out of me!” he complained, pointing a hand on his chest. 

Derek arched one of his judging eyebrows. “You should be prepared to any eventuality.” He said. 

Stiles rolled his eyes, and went to sit back down. “I have an assignment to finish off for tomorrow. And I haven’t even started it. So you should really go home.” He was focused on his computer, and didn’t notice the way Derek reacted when he told him to go back home.

Derek came to stand exactly behind Stiles. He kissed the younger boy’s cheek as he said. “No, I can wait. Don’t worry.”

Stiles scoffed. “I know that you can wait. The thing is that you distract me. I really need to concentrate.” He answered.

Derek bit his lip. He ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Ok. I’m going home, then.” He announced.

Stiles nodded. Derek walked up to the window. “Ok. I’m leaving, then.” Stiles didn’t bother answering him. “Yeah, I am going home now.”

“…”

Stiles sighed. “I know you are still here.” 

Derek gave a fake laugh. “Yeah? Oh… Ahaha.”

This time Stiles turned to look at him, frowning. “Are you all right?” he asked worried. 

Derek nodded. “Yup.Perfectly fine. It’s just that… I wanted to stay here with you a bit. I promise I won’t talk or move orsay anything, I will just be on your bed doing absolutely nothing. I promise.” He pleaded.

Not right. Something was definitely not right, thought Stiles. Still, if his boyfriend wanted to be a creep and stare at him from the bed, he was welcome to do so. “Ok. But one word and you’re out.” He warned. Derek nodded and made sign to zip his mouth shut. Then he walked on Stiles bed and threw himself on it.

For the next two hours no sound came from the room, expect for Stiles’ fingers typing on the keyboard. Then Stiles made a satisfied sound as he pressed print. “Finished!” he announced, taking the 4000 essay papers from the printer. Derek raised his head from the book he was reading and patted the area next to him. “C’mere.” He spur him. Stiles moved towards the bed and jumped in Derek’s arms. 

Stiles pressed a kiss on Derek’s mouth. He pulled away and smirked. “So tell me why you don’t want to go home.” He asked. Derek avoided his gaze and kissed him on the mouth again. Stiles rolled his eyes as he pushed the werewolf off him and sat up on him. “Sourwolf. Tell me.”

Derek was saved by Sheriff Stilinski opening the door at the same moment. “Stiles, Melissa dropped by and left some food…” his words disappeared when he saw Stiles sitting on top of Derek. The teen stared at him, waiting for him to continue talking, but Derek at least tried to avoid looking directly at the Sheriff. 

“Hale.” He said, his hand _casually_ touching his belt, in the same point where _casually_ his gun was. Derek paled.

“Sheriff.” He forced himself to answer.

“Donkey!” said Stiles, smiling brightly. Both of them looked at Stiles with an annoyed expression. Stiles pouted.

The Sheriff looked straight at Derek. “Just because I let you see each other doesn’t mean I forgot that you are not legal yet.” He reminded them. Stiles gasped.

“Dad!” he said.

Derek ignored him as he tried to push Stiles off himself. Stiles refused to let go. Derek smiled apologetically to the Sheriff. “I understand.” He answered.

“Well, I don’t.” announced Stiles. His dad gave him a glare, while Derek arched an eyebrow. “What? Don’t you dare _eyebrow_ me, Mr Eyebrows of gloom.” He admonished the werewolf, smacking him on the head. Then he turned to him. “And please put down that gun. You are scaring my boyfriend.” The sheriff opened his mouth to protest, but Stiles stopped him again. “And I don’t care what you say, Derek is my boyfriend. And since I am the only one who can actually cook in the house you better deal with it.” He added.

The Sheriff huffed, but gave both of them a firm glare. “No sex until his eighteen.”

“Dad!”

“No sex.” Agreed Derek.

“Derek!”

“And least amount possible of making out in front of me as possible.” Added the sheriff.

Stiles stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

“Agreed.” Said Derek.

Stiles pouted. The Sheriff just left the room. Stiles moved from his bed to sit on his chair, where he sat down, glaring at Derek. “And don’t you dare give me the eyebrows, Hale. You know what? Since we are not allowed sex, you can go home, right now. I am so sick of your foolish behaviour. What kind of boyfriend would agree to not kiss or have sex with his sweet lovely and nice boyfriend? A shitty Sourwolf, that’s who. I am so upset I can’t even, I am unable to even, I cannot even, I mean, I literally…”

Derek rolled his eyes and walked up to Stiles, who was still rambling on and on, and kissed him firmly on the lips. Stiles grinned. “You broke a rule of the contract. You might as well break all of them now. So, clothes off…”

Derek laughed. “He said not making out _in front of him_. So, technically, I didn’t breach anything.”

Stiles pouted again. “I dislike you greatly. I dislike you more than the person who dislikes anything the most. Leave now. Or sex me now. Your choice.”

“A kiss?”

Stiles pondered for a few seconds. “All right.”

Derek grinned, and inched closer to Stiles to kiss him.

And that’s when he saw it. A huge hairy spider. Carelessly sitting on Stiles’ shoulder. As if everything was okay and fine.

Derek paled, and Stiles looked at him in concern. “Der? Are you all right?” he asked.

Derek took a step back, before pointing at the huge creature on the boy’s shoulder. “There is. A. Huge. Spider. On your shoulder.”

Stiles didn’t even look concerned a he picked up the spider from his shoulder. Derek instead, shrieked and ran out of the room into the bathroom.

Stiles was knocking at the door a few seconds later. “Derek? Are you ok?” he asked.

“I swear to god, they are everywhere! In every single room of my house! And now they followed me into your room!” he wailed from the bathroom.

“They? Who is they?” asked Stiles, confused.

“The spiders!” shouted Stiles.

A few seconds passed. Then Stiles bursted out laughing. “You are afraid of spiders? You? Mr Alpha-I ain’t scared of anything?”

Derek gritted his teeth.

“Derek is afraid of spiders. Derek freaking Hale is scared of spiders. Hold me.” Shouted Stiles unable to stop laughing.

“Throw that spider away. Stiles. Or I’m going to rip off your throat. With my teeth.” He warned.

“Ahaha! You? Rip off my throat after I adopt this super cute spider? Are you sure?” Derek could hear the smirk in his voice.

He was never going to live this down. Never.

[…]

Eventually, Stiles called a disinfection team who came to the Hale’s house to get rid of all of the spiders. Right after he texted every single member of the pack about Derek Hale’s arachnophobia. 


End file.
